The Smallblub Genk!
by Kawaii Shiki Senri
Summary: Sasuke, Gaara, Neji dan Kiba adalah teman satu genk...


Summary:

* * *

**Together we try to get wish and love.  
Together we cross the trouble.  
When we cry and laugh we always together.  
Without you friend, my life haven't mean...

* * *

  
**

---  
**Pairing: Saat ini sih, gak ada, tapi gak tau kalo chapter berikutnya...  
Warning: OOC, AU, GAJE-NESS.  
Disclaimer: Kalo Sasuke cs punya saia, saia pasti udah sujut syukur. Yakinlah, Sumpah!!.  
**

---  
**CHAPTER ONE…**

**AT SATURDAY…**

---  
Suatu hari di Konoha gakuen…

~Ruang Osis~

Para anggotanya terlihat sibuk debat, membahas acara pensi tahunan sekolah mereka...

Kiba: "Pokoknya gue gak setuju!!".

Shino: "Kenapa? Padahal ide gue kan bagus banget".

Juugo: "Tau, itu sich kelawatan namanya".

Kiba: "Menurut lo, apa alasannya panggung hiburan dihapus dalam tata acara? Itu kan, bagian favorit kita semua".

Shino: "Tapi, itu buang-buang dana kas sekolah aja. Apalagi, tiap anggota osis juga harus menyumbang dana, dan murid diluar osis bebas tanpa tanggungan. Padahal, belum tentu kita yang osis dapat menikmati acara itu, meski ikut menyumbang. Jadi-".

Kiba: Sekarang gini aja, siapa yang pengen pensi tetep ada angkat tangan!, sarannya.

".......". Hening. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang angkat tangan kecuaki, Kiba.

Kiba: "Yang pengen pensi ditiadakan?!".

Semua anggota osis angkat tangan.

Kiba: "Woy, kok kalian belain orang yang gak bener ini sich? Jugo, Kankurou, kenapa kalian berubah pikiran?".

Kanku: "Maaf Kiba, kata-kata Ketua osis ternyata bener juga".

Juugo: "Iya, kita sependapat".

Urat kepala Kiba sudah berkedut menahan marah.

Kiba: "Sial", katanya dengan nada kesal.

Ckrek.  
Brak.

Kiba meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan langkah geram.

~SB~

Kiba: "Apa-apa'an mereka semua, kurang ajar! Padahal nich acara udah ada dari jaman kakak gue masih sekolah disini. Awas aja, ketua pelit itu bakal gue ha-".

**Bruk.**

Kiba: "**ADUH, JALANNYA PELAN-PELAN DONG, GAK TAU APA GUE LAGI MA-RAH~**".

Neji: "Ee, Kiba sory gue gak sengaja, hosh hosh".

Kiba: "Neji?! Ngapain lo lari-lari?".

Neji gak ngeh. Ia terus berlari meninggalkan Kiba.

Nfc (Neji Fans Club): **"NE-CHAN JANGAN LARIIIII……………!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

Batin Kiba on: "Hh? Pantes".

Batin Kiba off: "Ee, **WOY, NEJI TUNGGU!!!,"** Kiba berlari menyalib para cewek-cewek centil penggemar Neji.

~SB~

Kiba: Lo aneh, dikejar cewek-cewek cantik, malah kabur kaya gini. Kalo gue sich bakal happy-happy aja.

Neji: "Gue takut mereka nyerang gue?".

Kiba: "Nyerang?! Apa maksud lo?".

Nfc:"**UWAAAAAAH, NE-CHAN JANGAN PERGI……….!!!!!!!!"**

~SB~

**Drap. Drap. Drap.**

Sret.

Kiba: "Ayo kesini!".

Ee?!.

Cewek 1: "Ne-chan~, ayo keluar!...".

Cewek 2: "Iya, jangan sembunyi terus donk!".

Cewek 3: "Hh, guys. Kayaknya pengejaran kita hari ini harus diakhiri!".

Cewek 2: "Yah, kenapa?".

Cewek 3: "Karena masih ada besok, lusa dan seterusnya, untuk mengejar Neji".

Cewek 1: "Aa, benar juga ya".

Cewek 1, 2, 3: Kalo gitu, **NFC BUBAR!.  
**

Neji: "Fuh, akhirnya mereka pergi juga", lega.

Kiba: "Gue capek~...."

Neji: "Lagian, ngapain juga lo ikutan lari?".

Kiba: "Uun? Iya juga ya? Aa, biarin deh sekalian olahraga".

Neji: "Ya udah, kita keluar yuk!".

~SB~

Sementara itu…

Dikelas 11, Guy Sensei seorang guru geografi tengah mengajar para murid dikelas tersebut.

Guy: "Jadi anak-anak, bumi terdiri dari 3 lapisan, salah satunya adalah lapisan Magma yang... bla bla bla".

Sasuke: "Fuh. Bisa gak sich nih guru berhenti ngoceh. Udah suaranya cempreng, yang dijelasin juga gak pernah bisa masuk ke otak gue", keluh Sasuke.

Lee: "Itu 'kan karena lo kelewat bodoh," sahut Lee yang duduk disebelahnya mantap.

Sasu: "Apa lo bilang?! Dengar ya, kakak gue itu orang terpandai disekolah ini!!", balas Sasuke tegas.

Lee: "Itu kan kakak lo, bukan lo".

Sasuke sweatdrop.

Sasuke: "Tapi paling enggak, darah jenius sang kakak nurun ke adiknya 'kan?", gumam cowok berambut blue-black itu.

Sasu: "Huh, gue ke kantin aja deh".

Lee: "Apa lo bilang? Ini kan masih jam pelajaran!! Sasu: Lo buta ya? Anak-anak yang laen aja bebas keluar seenaknya", masa gue enggak.

Lee: "Tapi, Sas!. Sasu: Hus, _keep silent ok_!".

Sasuke pun berjalan mengendap-endap dibelakang guru yang agak o'on itu. Meski Lee memperingatkannya, ia tetap tidak peduli. Bahkan, beberapa anak mengikuti tindakan gak baik Sasuke.

Guy: "Jadi anak-anak, apa ada pertanyaan?," tanyanya sambil balik badan menghadap murid-muridnya.

Pik.  
Siiiiiing.

Kelas sepi. Yang tetap stay disana cuma Lee yang pasang tampang o'on.

Melihat keadaan kelas yang kosong, Guy sensei kena serangan jantung mendadak dan mati, -eeh, gak ding dia cuma shock.

~SB~

Tap. Tap. Tap.

**"SASUKE!!,"** seru Neji dan Kiba barengan.

Sasu: "Woy, man! Kok kalian ada disini?".

Neji: "Harusnya kita yang bilang begitu?", bukannya sekarang waktunya Guy sensei.

Sasu: "Akh, orang itu, gue gak peduli. Lagian gue gak sendiri, yang lain juga ikutan," jawab Sasuke santai.

Kiba: "Tapi itu kan gara-gara lo yang ngomporin mereka, sebagai anggota osis tindakan lo barusan harus dilaporkan ke Guru".

Sasu: "Diem lo Kiba, jadi anggota aja udah sok. Gimana kalo jadi ketuanya?!".

Kiba: "Biarin".

Neji: "Trus, sekarang lo mau kemana?".

Sasu: "Ke kantin".

Neji: "Wah, kebetulan kita juga mau kesana".

~SB~

Dikantin Konohagakuen…

**"Lho? Gaara?!"** seru Sasuke Neji dan Kiba kompak.

Gaara: "Ee, Kiba, Sasuke!! Gue pikir kalian lagi pelajaran, dan lo Neji bukannya tadi lo dikejar-kejar anggota Nfc?".

Neji: "Mereka capek kali," jawabnya sambil mengambil tempat duduk di depan Gaara yang bersebelahan dengan Sasuke, dan Kiba yang duduk disampingnya.

Gaara cuma ber-Ooh ria.

~SB~

Setelah pesan mie ayam plus es jeruk, mereka pun mengobrol ringan. Biasa anak muda.

Kiba: "Heh, besok hari apa?".

Neji: "Sabtu".

Kiba shock**: "APAAAAAAAAAAAAA...........?!!!".**

Gaara: "Nape lo?".

Kiba: "Yaah... i hate saturday".

Neji: "Kenapa?".

Kiba: "Hellow, besok tuch harinya anak muda buat kencan, dan gue malah jaga rumah sendirian karena gue gak punya cewek a.k.a jomblo, jelasnya sedetail-detailnya", dengan nada mirip banci, plus nada penekanan di kata 'gak punya cewek' and 'jomblo'.

Sasu: "_I dont care, and that is your suffering"._

Kiba mengernyit: "Apa lo bilang?! emang lo sendiri udah punya pacar apa?!".

Gaara: "Belum tau ya, gue ma Sasuke kan baru jadian," jawabnya sambil merangkul pundak Sasuke dan mengedipkan mata ke arah Kiba. Sasuke juga mengelus pipi putih Gaara dengan mesrahnya, dengan jarak wajah yang cuma 5 cm saja.

**HAAAAAAAAAA?!!!!!!!**

Kiba yang dari tadi diam karena melihat adegan itu terlonjak kaget.

"L, lo berdua **YAOI YAAA?!"** seisi kantin noleh kearah mereka tapi langsung normal lagi.

Sasu: "Y_ou're realy stupid, we just kidding, you know!_", menatap tajam ke arah Kiba.

Kiba: Ou, Kiba mulai tenang.

Gaara: "_Don't know, he is realy a stupid boy, just make us shy"_, imbuh Gaara dengan sadisnya.

Kiba: "sory~, abisnya kalian tiba-tiba kaya gitu, gue 'kan jadi kaget," garuk-garuk kepala.

Neji cuma cekikikan geli.

~SB~

Neji: Hey, kita kan bisa jalan berempat. Yah, kalo lo mau ini juga bisa disebut kencan kok Kiba, cetus Neji melanjutkan pembicaraan yang tadi.

Kiba: "Kencan?! Ama kalian?! **OGAH!!**"**.  
**

Gaara: "Sekarang lo pilih mana? Jalan ama kita-kita, atau sendiri di rumah karena kakak lo lagi kencan ama cowoknya?'.

Kiba: "... Gue gak milih keduanya, mending gue jalan-jalan ama Akamaru, tegasnya. Sasu: Ya gak apa sich, toh kita bertiga kan cukup laku diantara para cewek, jadi pas besok kita ngeceng pasti gak ada yang dikira pembantu," cibirnya.

Kiba: Jadi maksud lo gue gak laku dan penampilan gue kaya babu?!, gak terima.

Sasu: "Bukan gue lho yang bilang".

Alis Kiba naik turun ga jelas.

Gaara: "Jadi mau gak lo? Ntar nyesel lagi, daripada lo jalan ma Akamaru yang udah kaya cewek lo itu".

Sasu: Iya, siapa tau aja pas lo jalan ama kita malah banyak yang mau kenalan ama lo karena lo jalan ama orang-orang cakep n cool, meski presentasinya cuma 12%...

Hmph.  
Kiba mingkem.

Lalu…

Kiba: "Ya udah, gue ikut," kata Kiba akhirnya.

Neji: "Nah, gitu kek dari tadi. Gaara: Iya mikirnya lola amat".

Sasu: Ya, maklumin aja deh, Ne. Dia kan baka," cibir Sasuke.

Kiba teriak-teriak:**"HEY, BISA GAK SICH SEDETIK AJA KALIAN GAK NGEJEKIN GUE?"**

Sasu: "Ou, maaf aja ya. Bagai sayur tak bergaram, kalo ada satu hari tanpa menghina lo".

Gaara: "Yup, benar. Rasanya kaya ada sesuatu yang kurang gimana gitu...".

Kiba_: "Ukh, you are very cruel to me".  
_

Gaara: _"Hay, you hear the voice of something that odd?"._

_  
_  
Urat kepala Kiba udah berkedut aja.

~SB~

Neji: _"Guys, we must go to class, becouse if we late we will get the speech from thau teacher_," ucap Neji yang sudah biasa menjadi penengah kalau teman-temannya mulai panas.

SasuGaara:** "Iya....".  
**

Ke-4nya pun berjalan meniggalkan kantin.

Gaara: "Btw, ada angin apa kita ngobrol pake bahasa inggris?".

Sasu: "Gak, apa. Lagi trend tau'".

Kiba: "Uum, Ralat, gue tuh pinter tau. Kan gue anggota osis," membela diri dari hina'an Sasuke yang menyebutkan jika dia itu**, 'BAKA'.**

Gaara: "Paling lo nyogok kepala sekolah".

Kiba: "Ee, gue gak KKN tau".

~SB~

Esok harinya di KTS -Konoha Town Square-, The Smallblup nama genk Sasuke cs, tengah asik duduk di kursi panjang yang tersedia di mall itu sambil ngeceng and liat cewek-cewek cakep yang berlalu lalang di sana.

Kiba: "Mana, mana mana? Katanya kalo kita jalan berempat bakal dapat cewek?", gerutunya.

Gaara: "Kita udah berapa kali sich ngeceng bareng? Trus, apa tiap kita ngeceng ada cewek yang ngedeketin kita?".

Kiba: "E,enggak sich?. Sasu: Huh, baru nyadar dia?".

Neji: "Ee, tuh-tuh ada cewek cantik".

**"Heh, mana?!!!,"** tanya ketiganya kompak banget kalo soal begituan. Neji: Arah jam 9.

**Set. Set. Set.**

Mereka noleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Neji. Walau Sasuke sempet salah liat ke arah sebaliknya.

~SB~

Kiba: "Wah, cakepnya. Bohay coy"

Neji: "Bener 'kan apa kata gue".

Sasu: "Ukh, kawaiinya…..," ngelap iler.

Gaara: "Ikh, kulitnya putih banget, rambut pirang panjangnya

Sasu: "Liat-liat, bibir merahnya coy,menggoda banget".

Kiba: "Oow, sexy-nya. Neji:Ee,dia liat ke arah kita!".

Gaara: "Iya, dia senyum".

Melihat cewek inceran mereka tersenyum centil, ke-4nya pun membalas senyuman itu sambil melambaikan tangan. Mereka seakan terhipnotis oleh kecantikan gadis dewasa yang berjarak 3 meter dari tempat duduk mereka.

~SB~

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Neji: "Ee, dia jalan kesini".

Sasu:"Aduh, gue deg-degan".

Kiba: "Iya gue juga".

Gaara: "Ukh, cakepnya, gue sampai mau pingsan," katanya lebay.

Sruk.

Cewek itu pun berdiri tepat di depan mereka yang melongo kaya kerbau.

"Hay,bo~".

**Pik.  
**

Sasu: "Ee, suaranya kok kaya cowok. Apa gue salah denger ya?!," kaget.

Kiba: "Dia bilang apa, BO'? Nada bicaranya juga kenapa kaya, Ba-," Kiba menghapus pikiran negatifnya.

~SB~

"Hay, dari tadi kok ngeliatin eike, un. Kalian naksir eike, ya un?", menowel pipi ke-4nya bergantian. Mereka cengok.

"Eike gak nyangka, ada lekong yang suka ama eike, ukh senangnya, un".

Glek.

**"BANCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII……, KABUR……………!!!!!,**" seru mereka shock dan langsung lari tunggang langgang meninggalkan banci itu.

"Hey, booo', kok kabur sich, un?. Ukh, gak sopan deh! Malah ngatain eike banci lagi," geleng-geleng.

Ke-4nya gak ngeh dan tetap lari sejauh mungkin.

~SB~

**Drap. Drap. Drap.  
**

Hosh hosh hosh.

Gaara: "Gila, untung aja banci itu gak ngejar kita," katanya terengah.

Kiba:"Fuuh, iyaaa," timpalnya sambil mengatur nafas.

Sasu:"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa yang bilang itu cewek cantik ya?~," katanya sambil menatap Neji dengan aura ingin membunuh.

Begitu pula Gaara dan Kiba.

Neji: "Ee, gomen.... Abis dari jauh dia keliatan kaya cewek tulen sich," takut, panik dan sweatdrop.

Kiba: "Cantik katanya, kita ditipu!," ucap cowok itu dengan nada penekanan.

Gaara: "Iya~, padahal gue pikir lo cowok normal yang doyan ama cewek tulen, tapi...".

Sasu: "Dasar buta lo, Ne-...".

Neji: "Guys, maafin gue, namanya juga manusia pasti punya salahkan," mundur-mundur karena ketiga kawannya terus maju.

Neji: "Lagipula kalian juga bilang kalo dia cantik, sexy dan menggoda kan? Jadi kita juga sama-sama dibutakan oleh penampilannya," lanjut Neji.

Bruk.

Punggung Neji menghantam tembok. Sasuke dan yang lain terlihat makin mirip macan yang akan memangsa buruannya.

"Ee-….," Neji panik karena sadar teman-temannya bakal kaya monster kalo marah.

Sasu: "Aa- yah... udahlah, toh kita juga salah".

Gaara: "Iya benar, kalo kita teliti kita pasti tau dia asli atau palsu".

Kiba: "Hmmp, dan lagi dia emang terlihat kaya cewek".

Neji: Fuh...

~SB~

Kiba: "Ee, sapa bilang kita mau maafin lo gitu aja. Sebagai tanda permintaan maaf lo harus nraktir kita makan mie ayam ditempat biasa!".

Neji: "Haah?," shock.

Kiba: "Ya 'kan Sasuke, Gaara?".

Sasu: "Gak perlu, kita udah maafin kok, namanya juga keliru, lagian sapa sangka kalo ternyata dia bukan cewek".

Gaara: "Bener, dan lagi kenapa gak elo aja yang nraktir kita?".

Kiba jawdrops setelah mendengar ucapan Sasuke dan Gaara yang jauh dari harapannya. Neji lega-lega.

Gaara: "Nah, ayo kita beli makanan!, gue udah lapar".

Sasu: "Bener juga, yuk Neji!. Neji: Iya~, Kiba ayo!, ntar kita tinggal lho", narik lengan Kiba yang duduk mentok dipojok ruangan.

Kiba: "Uang saku gue cuma 15 ribu per hari, buat ongkos angkot 7 ribu, yang 5 ribu buat jajan, sisanya buat tabungan masa depan, kadang-kadang...," Neji menarik paksa Kiba yang bergumam ga jelas sambil nunjuk-nunjuk lantai.

Yah……. Akhirnya malam minggu mereka berakhir dengan sia-sia. Usaha mendapatkan pacar secara expres gagal. Tapi mereka tetap dapat menikmati indah malam minggu bersama sahabat. Meski Kiba sedikit kecewa karena tidak dapat menghapus status jomblonya segera.

**SB CHAPTER ONE OWARI...  
**

OwO OwO OwO OwO OwO OwO OwO OwO

**Sekilas gak penting:  
**  
Di kamar Author, tepatnya di depan komputer...

Shi-chan: Yeach, Akhirnya rampung juga nih fic Gaje, loncat-loncat kegirang.

Tiba-tiba muncul cowok berkulit putih di sebelah Author yang cengok karena shock.

Sasu: Yupz, maka dari itu, gue, mewakili Baka Author ini memohon-.

Belum sempat Sasuke melanjutkan kata-katanya, cowok berambut yang cool muncul dan merangkul pundak author dari sebelah kiri. Author kaget dan hampir kena serangan jantung mendadak.

Gaara: Review-nya... Dan, kami gak terima Flame, tapi kalo kritik dan saran, boleh kok.

Neji dan Kiba, tau-tau muncul dari belakang, dan bilang: Iya kita tunggu lho!, pasang pose nice.

Semua kecuali author: **JA NE MINNA-SAN**, pasang senyum malaikat.

Author mimisan dan tepar di tempat. Karena tau-tau ada cowok-cowok kawaii muncul di kamarnya...

**Sekilas gak penting……. **

**The End...**

OwO OwO OwO OwO OwO OwO OwO OwO


End file.
